Kakashi Story
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: fic nista dari author gaje..Kakashi hendak mengantar kue ke rumah Naruto tapi,saat itu dari arah kamar mandi Naruto terdengar suara yang menjanjikan..?


-a/n : Fic ke-2 saia publish…fic ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf saia atas keterlambatan dalam fic Alive yang chapter 2 belum usai…huhuhu..T.T..

-Pairing : SasuNaru,KakaIru

-Rated : T (Jaga-jaga)

-Disclaimer : Hontouni gomenasai,Kishimoto-sensei,Sudah menistai chara-chara muu..T.T

-Keterangan :

"…" : berbicara

'…' : dalam hati

#### : pergantian tempat diwaktu yang sama

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-The Story Of Kakashi-

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Disebuah rumah sederhana tampak Kakashi sedang berdiri didepan pintu bercat orenge tersebut dengan sekotak kue berada ditangannya.

"Hahh..padahal bertetangga,kenapa repot-repot segala mengantarnya ke sini, Iruka -koi terlalu perhatian pada Naruto,terkadang sifat posesifnya itu buatku cemburu.." gumam Kakashi lirih dengan background awan mendung.

Kakashi menekan bel.

_Tingtong!Tingtong! _

5 menit kemudian….

"Lamanyaa…langasung masuk sajalah."

Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto yang memang tidak terkunci.(Warning : jangan ditiru,harus mendapat izin terlebih dahulu!) Lalu,arah pandangnya terpaku pada sepasang sepatu kets bewarna biru dongker yang ia yakin bukan milik Naruto walau warnanya terasa familiar dimatanya.

"..ada sasuke ya?" ucapnya langsung melepas sepatu dan beranjak ke ruang tengah.

"Naruto,kau dimana?"Kakashi berseru sambil meletakan kotak kue yang ia bawa dimeja.

"Naruto?"seru Kakashi lagi hingga langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Na-" Kakashi vakum.

#######

"Te-teme..kau bisa kan' melakukannya?"

"Hn,"

#######

Kakashi mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu bukannya suara Naruto dan Sasuke?kTapi kenapa mereka berdua dikamar man- Jangan-jangan,Kukuku.."Kakashi tersenyum nista dibalik masker putihnya dan langsung merapatkan diri pada pintu kamar mandi.

#######

"Hn,hn!Jangan mulai lagi teme!Lihat situasi kenapa..nngh.." gusar Naruto dengan desahan menggoda,

"iya,tenang dobe!Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman kok..jadi tahan sedikit lagi ya."ujar Sasuke terdengar lembut.

"Te-teme..nngh,a-aku tidak kuat lagii~.cepat sedikit a-awh.."desah Naruto

########

Mendengar desahan ala uke Naruto didalam,otak ero Kakashi langsung menyala?Alasan?Oh ya.

-pertama : Setahu Kakashi,Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan pasangan terSENSUAL saat ini #mengalahkannya saat jamannya dulu,sigh#

-kedua :Mereka maksudnya,Sasuke dan Naruto (pasangan terSENSUAL saat ini) berada didalam 1 kamar mandi.

-ketiga : Terdengar suara erangan dan desahan yang menjanjikan.#dibagian ini yang Kakashi suka#

Alasan yang cukup kuat bukan? untuk membuat Kakashi berpikir Sasuke lagi _–ngepiiip-_Naruto dan membayangkan Naruto terbaring dilantai kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat ditubuhnya dan Sasuke yang berada diatas Naruto yang sedang 'mengini-itukan' MY GOD!Mereka melakukan adegan rated M dikamar mandi?...kukuku..Kakashi tambah merapat.

########

"Iya,dobe-chan!Sudah kau ON,kan?Aku masukan ya."

"TEME!CEPAT-angh,aku sudah tidak tahan-nnh!" terdengar suara nafas Naruto yang tersengal tak beraturan.

########

"Gila!Kayaknya sudah masuk bagian akhir ya?" ujar Kakashi. Dalam fase ini Kakashi membayangkan 'adenya' Sasuke masuk ke 'itunya' Naruto…'Sigh,aku harus lihat!' pikir Kakashi sambil celingak-celinguk. "Gak ada celah buat ngintip lagi!"sesalnya. "Tak apalah,yang penting bisa mendengar dan membayangkannya..kukuku…dasar 2 bagundal cilik." Kakashi berucap dengan menyeringai meseum…"Habis ini,aku mau langsung praktek dengan Iruka-koi,ah!" Kakashi mulai merapat ke pintu.

########

"Tahan,dobe!Jangan dulu keluar!Aku belum selesai!" seru Sasuke terdengar panik.

"Sasu-ke..Nnh..cep-ngh..at..TEME INI MAU KELUAAR!" jerit Naruto

########

"WTH?Naruto mau klimaks,ya?" gumam Kakashi makin merapat ke pintu,mimisannya makin deras..=.='

#######

"Iya!Tahaan,dobe!" Kakashi mendengar nada panik Sasuke ,terdengar…

_Siiiinnng…drrrtt..BUSH!.. _

"_Eh?" _

_########_

"Eh?Suara apa itu?" Kejut Kakashi mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar terdengar lagi suara Sasuke.

########

"Sepertinya,memang mesinnya yang rusak."

########

"Mesin?" Tanya Kakashi bingung lalu terdengar suara bentakan Naruto.

########

"ARRGH!KUSO TEME!KAU APAKAN JET PUMPKUU?" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Ini salahmu sendiri dobe!Aku tadi hanya memancing airnya agar keluar,kenapa tidak pakai PAM saja sih?Jangan bilang kau tidak mengenal apa itu PAM,dobe?"seru Sasuke.

#######

Kakashi mematung, "Ja-jadi,jadi,ja..di..mereka cuma..benerin..jet pump?" gumam Kakashi dengan nada shock tidak bergeming dari posisinya sekejap semua pikiran eronya lenyap menjadi asap dengan efek sound 'bush'.Lalu terdengar suara bentakan Naruto.

#######

"A-awh..KATAMU TADI KAU SUDAH BERPENGALAMAN TEME!MEMANGNYA SALAH AKU PAKAI JET PUMP,HAH?TENTU AKU TAHU APA ITU PAM,TEME!HIII..ak-aku tidak tahaann,Iruka-nii!" dengan itu naruto langsung berlari kencang dan naasnya Kakashi masih berada didepan pintu itu..

_BRUAK!Crooott! _

Alhasil Kakashi terbentur pintu dengan sangat keras yang dibuka Naruto dengan tenaga gak sendiri sih,tidak sadar dengan korban keganasan tenaganya itu dan tetap berlari dengan tangan memegangi bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang mau keluar akibat panggilan alam yang mutlak harus dijawab.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dan sudah bisa menebak uke tercintanya itu pasti pergi ke tetangga sebelah berinisial U.I –bukan universitas Indonesia- untuk menumpang buang air kecil.=.='.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hahh..dasar dobe,bukannya dari tadi saja melakukannya,malah menyuruhku datang kesini untuk benerin jet aku tukang ledeng apa,huh?" dengus Sasuke lalu beranjak ke luar dari kamar dan hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi,saat itu Sasuke melihat seseorang yang ia -sangat- kenali dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Kakashi?Are you oke?" Tanya Sasuke bingung melihat Kakashi bersimbah darah dibalik pintu..

..**OMAKE**

_SEEERR_... "Huwwwaaa!Legaaanyaa.."

"Naruto,Naruto,Kau tahu jet pump mu rusak,bukannya panggil tukang ledeng malah Sasuke-kun yang kau panggil."

Naruto nyengir. "Yah,biarkan darurat,kok."

Iruka tersenyum jahil."Hehe..jadi cuma kepikiran Sasuke-kun saja ya?"

_ blush! _

"Iruka-nii,apa-apaan sih!"jawab Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hehe..oya,Kakashi ada dirumahmu tidak?Tadi aku menyuruhnya mengantar kue ke rumahmu."Tanya Iruka.

Naruto menjawab bingung. "Nani?Kakashi-nii?Bahkan,aku belum bertemunya hari ini."

"Ha?Lalu dia kemana?"

Naruto hanya menaikan kedua bahunya.

Andai sekarang Iruka tahu bahwa sang seme sedang dalam keadaan sekarat akibat pendarahan dihidung dan kepala.=.='

-Fin?-

a/n : hahaha #tawa getir# fic gaje apa ini?Setelah melakukan survei ternyata terciptalah fic gaje ini..Hontouni gomenasai,bukannya ngelanjutin fic alive malah buat fic gaje #sembah sujud#...fic alive dikit lagi kok publish…#puply eyes#...

-**Special thanks **buat my friend…Uchiha Yuri dan Kurosaki Yuka..#peyuk-peyuk#

_Review?_


End file.
